Christmas Holiday
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: Home for the holidays, Harry and Ginny find a moment alone. Oneshot. Smut. Kinda fluffy.


**Title:** Christmas Holiday **  
Rating:** M **  
** **Summary:** Home for the holidays, Harry and Ginny find a moment alone.

 **A/N:** I posted this over on my new ao3 account but I'll also post it here for y'all. It's a oneshot, just some Harry and Ginny smut.

* * *

"So this is the flat I've read so much about," Ginny said, spinning around as she looked at the decently sized living room, her eyes going over the pictures above the fireplace. Harry stood in the doorway to the kitchen, his eyes watching her as she walked over to look at the pictures more closely, her eyes stopping on one of her own parents.

"Did mum force these upon you guys?" she asked, and Harry shrugged. He pushed off the doorframe and walked over to her, smiling as she opened her arms before he'd reached her. With a soft sigh, she rested her head against his collarbone, her nose pressing against him as he hugged her close.

"I've missed you," Harry admitted softly, his fingers tangling with her soft hair. She felt a smile tug at her lips as he pulled on her hair lightly to make her look up at him. His eyes were shining at her brilliantly behind his glasses, and her cheeks hurt as her smile intensified.

"I've been home for a couple days now," she said, the Christmas tree she'd helped Harry and Ron decorate twinkling in her peripheral vision. Harry shrugged, bending down to kiss her softly.

"This is the first time we've been truly alone that entire time," he said against her lips, and she knew what he meant then.

It had taken a lot of squirming, promising, and compromising to leave The Burrow, for anyone, and with only a couple days left of Ginny's Christmas holiday, Harry had promised to bring Ginny back, after he'd shown her his new flat. Ron and Harry had gotten the flat shortly after Ginny and Hermione had returned to Hogwarts, and neither girl had seen it when they came home for the holiday. Ron had brought Hermione over the day before (Christmas) because he'd forgotten a couple presents in his rush to get home on Christmas Eve.

However, today, Ron and Hermione were at the Grangers, enjoying a lovely day in Muggle London. And that meant Harry and Ginny could finally be afforded a moment alone.

"It took a lot of sweet talk from you to get mum to let us leave," Ginny said, her lips turning up in a smirk. Harry let out an exaggerated sigh, his hand moving up and down her back gently.

"I had the distinct feeling she didn't want us alone," Harry said as he bent down to kiss Ginny's cheek, nuzzling at her jaw to reach her neck. She sighed happily, wrapping her arms around his torso and pressing her fingers into his back muscles.

"You haven't finished with the tour," she teased, and he let out a soft groan as he pulled back up to look down at her, his eyes burning behind his glasses.

Dropping his arms from around her, he took her hand and continued on the tour, as short as the rest of it would be. He walked over to a door off the living room, right at the beginning of a short hall, and pushed it open, revealing a tidy bathroom.

"It's cleaner than I expected," she mumbled, and Harry laughed heartily.

"I suspect your bathroom was always a mess," he said, and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"A mess doesn't begin to describe how dirty the bathroom would be all summer," she grumbled, eyeing the mirror for a moment.

"It doesn't talk," he said, noticing what she was thinking. She smiled at him.

"Good," she said, glaring at the mirror. He laughed as he pulled her away from the doorway and down the hall towards the final two doors of the flat.

"Here," he gestured to the door on the left, "is Ron's room, which is most certainly in a state of disarray."

To prove his point, Harry pushed the door open, and Ginny chuckled at the sight. There were a few bright orange Chudley Cannons posters on the walls, books and papers all over the desk in the corner, and the bed was unmade. Ginny smiled at the familiar sight.

"Looks like Ron's room," she said, and Harry chuckled.

"As long as it doesn't start to smell," he mumbled, and Ginny had the distinct feeling it had, once before, but she didn't ask, because Harry was closing the door and turning her to his bedroom door.

As he pushed open the door, Ginny could see the strange look on his face. It occurred to her, as she gazed in on the tidy room, that this was probably Harry's first home outside of Hogwarts or the Burrow, and this was actually his.

She stepped into his room and smiled, not at all surprised at the sparseness of its decorations. On the nightstand, she recognized a picture of his parents, waving and smiling up at her. His clothes were folded neatly away into his dresser drawers, but on top of the dresser were a few jackets and robes. His desk was more organized than she'd expected. The bed (which Ginny noticed right away was rather large) was neatly made, the pillows sitting at the top in a organized fashion.

"It's cozy," she said, finally, after looking around for a minute. Harry seemed to sigh in relief, and she turned to regard him. He had his hands in his pockets again, and was leaning against the wall behind her. Moving towards her, he smiled.

"Ron calls it stuffy," Harry joked, taking Ginny in his arms, relaxing into her touch. She laughed at that, her eyes shutting at the thought of Ron calling this room stuffy.

"It's not his room," she said, pushing herself up on her tiptoes to press a soft kiss to Harry's lips. He responded easily, his arms twining around her tighter and lifting her off the floor slightly. As his feet began to move, slowly towards the bed, a part of Ginny realized that this was the first time they'd been alone like _this_ in over a month and a half.

She sighed as she felt the bed behind her, pulling back from Harry's lips to sit back on the bed. It was softer than she imagined, and she easily sunk back into it, moaning at the comfort. Harry chuckled as he moved to lay on his side next to her, watching as she snuggled deeper into the bed.

"This is amazing," she mumbled, and Harry nodded.

"That's why I bought it," he replied, chuckling as she pulled a pillow down under her head and settled on her side, facing him. She wore a goofy smile, and it made Harry's stomach twist just a bit.

"Why'd you get it so big though?" she asked, closing her eyes for a moment as she took in a deep breath. Harry reached over and touched her cheek, smiling as she leaned into his hand.

"Why not? Besides, I needed a longer bed, I'm too tall," he said, and she opened her eyes to roll them his direction.

"Oh, poor Harry, too tall," she teased, and he laughed with her.

"Ron's bed is longer too, we lengthened each of our beds, so we could fit," Harry said, but Ginny didn't seem to be listening. She had brought her hand up to cover his, and her eyes had drifted shut once more.

They were silent for a moment, and Harry took the opportunity to gaze at her face. Their separation at the beginning of September had been one of the more difficult tasks he'd faced the entire summer. It had, yet again, felt like something out of a dream, being with her all summer long, hiding out in the orchard, or flying on brooms in the night air. Even when he was asked to go to the Ministry, talk to the new members of the Wizarding government, he would quickly return to her side.

Their letters had been frequent, and as soon as Harry could, he had visited. He could clearly remember the way she had run to him, across the grassy hill, straight into his arms that first Hogsmeade weekend. It had made up for all of the strange stares, and people wanting to talk to him, just to spend a few blissful hours with her, hidden under the cloak under a tree right outside the village.

He was brought back to the present as Ginny moved in front of him, scooting closer until she was flush against him, one of her legs hooking up and over his. He grinned at her before she pressed her lips against his once again.

This kiss was different than before.

Harry's hand reached up under her sweater, pushing her shirt back to feel her bare skin, his fingers kneading into her side gently. She felt her stomach erupt as he pushed her back onto the bed, and she moved her legs so he could settle between them. He stopped kissing her long enough to pull his sweater over his head, and she followed his lead to shed hers as well.

"I've missed you," she said, repeating his phrase from earlier, and it seemed to break the last of Harry's resolve as he kissed her again, his lips moving over hers hungrily. Threading her fingers into his hair, she pushed her hips up against his, satisfied at the groan he let out against her mouth. With his free hand, he pushed up under her shirt again, but he didn't stop at her stomach. He moved until he was cupping her breast, his palm warm against the fabric of her bra. It was her turn to groan as he cupped it gently, squeezing just enough to tease her. She arched her back, moving one of her hands from his head down his back, over his shoulders and to the hem of his own shirt. It was easier for her to push his shirt up so it pooled around the top of his torso, and she could let her hands roam his chest and back freely.

"Ginny!" he gasped as she ran her finger tips over his back, across the sensitive skin there. Smiling, she tilted her head back as he kissed his way down her jaw to her neck, where he began to suck gently on her pulse point.

"Your shirt's in the way," she said, pulling at it again. He grunted, pushing himself up to look down at her.

"So is yours," he said, and she chuckled softly. He sat back, pulling her with him, and they pulled their respective shirts off with practiced ease. Harry watched, enchanted, as Ginny also took off her bra, flinging it so it landed with her shirt on the floor. He looked at her bare torso for the first time in what felt like forever and smiled.

"You're so beautiful," he mumbled before pushing her down on the bed, returning to his position between her legs, his right arm supporting him as he kissed her soundly. She ran her hands up his torso, admiring the feeling of his body, and how it'd finally started to fill out, not under constant stress. She gasped as his hand returned to her breast, and he moved his lips back to her neck easily. She pushed a hand up into his hair again, gripping it tightly in her fingers as he rolled her tit between his fingers.

"Harry," she gasped softly as he continued to kiss across her neck, finally moving down towards her collarbone. He looked up at her briefly before he shifted, moving down to take her other breast in his mouth.

Her back arched as his tongue flicked across her skin, and she let out a soft moan at the sensation. Still grasping his hair with one hand, she moved the other over his shoulders, holding onto him as he grazed her skin softly with his teeth.

The hand on her breast moved up her chest suddenly, and Harry felt his way up to her hair. He tangled his fingers into it, his tongue still playing with her tit. After a few more seconds, he pulled back from her chest, blowing air across her wet skin before moving up to kiss her. She melted against his lips, shifting her hips up against his. Hips grinding against hers, he moaned as he pulled back from kissing her to gaze at her for a moment.

His eyes were darker than they had been before, and she felt her stomach heat up again. She pushed her hips up against his again, and his eyes shut slowly as he bit his lower lip.

"Ginny," he ground out, and she suppressed a chuckle.

"Why are we still wearing pants?" she asked rhetorically, and he opened his eyes as he sat back on his knees, his hands already at her waist. She lifted her bottom off the bed and watched as he shifted her pants down her body, tossing them to where her shirt and bra lay. She sat up then, her hands trembling slightly as she undid his belt. He moved off the bed and pushed his pants down his legs, kicking out of them. She was watching him carefully, and he smiled as he crawled back onto the bed, to where he'd been just moments before.

This time, when he kissed her, it was deliberate, slow, and he let her lead the way. He held his lower half up off her, all too aware of the heat coming from her, and the bulge that was pushing at his underwear. He let out a sharp hiss as she pushed up to grind against him, like before, only this time there were less clothes separating them, and the sensation had Harry moving his hand down to hold her hip in place.

"Harry," she said softly, and he looked down at her. She was gazing up at him with that hard blazing look he'd come to associate with her, and he kissed her quickly.

"I want to do this," she said as she pulled back briefly, and he licked his lips.

"…all of this?" he asked hesitantly, and she nodded. She bent up and kissed him again, sealing her answer with the kiss. She brought her hand up to push on his hips, and he let himself fall into her, his body resting up against her. She gasped at his weight, at him against her. Her eyes threatened to roll back, and she kissed his shoulder.

She shifted under him, and they both moaned as she rubbed against him slowly. Harry's eyes shut as he let the feelings overwhelm him, and he smiled as he felt Ginny's lips on his neck. Eyes still shut; he found her lips again, kissing her in a hurry. He shifted his weight and cupped one of her breasts, squeezing it gently before rolling the tit between his fingers again. She tried to focus on kissing him as they rubbed against each other, but with his hand on her chest, she broke the kiss and pressed her head back against the bed.

"Bloody hell," she mumbled, squeezing her eyes shut as her hips jerked involuntarily.

Harry's hand left her breast then, and Ginny looked up as she felt his fingers at the hem of her knickers. He pushed his hand down under the fabric and she cried out as his fingers slid between her folds. He used his free hand to take off his glasses before he buried his face in the crook of her neck, his hand pushing deeper into her warmth. He found the spot he knew worked, and she cried out again as his fingers started to move around it, and his lips pressed kisses to her neck.

"Harry!" she panted as he pushed one finger inside of her, pulling it out just as quickly and returning to her clit. She spasmed below him, her hand gripping his hair as she pushed her head back into the pillows farther. He slipped his finger into her again, and then another, pumping for a moment before returning to her clit, all the while his lips against her neck.

He felt her breath hitch, and her legs squeezed around him as she arched her hips into his hand, and she screamed out his name as she orgasmed. He moved his head from her neck to kiss her lips, and in her haze, she kissed him back. He removed his hand from her panties, his fingers moving across her stomach to grip her side gently.

After a moment of kissing, he felt her hands move down his back and push at his underwear. She managed to push it halfway off his bottom from her position, and Harry rolled off her for a moment to push them all the way off his body. Ginny took the opportunity to pull hers off as well, and they were finally free from any barriers.

He started to open his mouth to say something when she held up her hand, and her wand flew across the room to her. He heard her mumble something softly, and he felt warmth wash over his body. He looked up at her, and noticed the faintest tint of pink on her lips.

"Protection," she said, and he turned onto his side to squint at her, lying naked on her back on his bed. Her chest was moving with each breath she took, and he was overcome by the intensity of his feelings for her.

"I love you," he blurted out, and she smiled up at him. She tugged on his side and he moved back between her legs, resting on his elbows above her.

"And I love you," she replied, wrapping one arm around his neck to pull him in for another kiss. After a few moments, they broke apart, and Harry reached down between their bodies to find her center again. She leaned her head back and shut her eyes again, preparing herself for what she knew was coming next.

He settled between her hips and, with his hand as a guide, he sank into her slowly. He could feel her muscles tight around him, and he looked at her face as he stopped his movements. She let out a shaky breath and looked down at him, her eyes soft.

"I'm fine," she whispered, and he kissed her as he pulled back slightly and pushed back in again.

She moaned into his mouth, and if he wasn't so focused on the sensation of her legs around his waist, her muscles clamping down around him, he would've moaned too. He stopped kissing her for a moment, resting his forehead against hers. His vision was blurry, and this was the best way to see her eyes, her warm brown eyes, staring up at him lovingly.

Closing his eyes, he began to move inside of her, pumping slowly as he felt her settle around him. Her hands moved to grip his shoulders, and she pushed up to kiss him as she met his thrusts. He could feel the tension building in his abdomen, and with some struggle, he tried to delay his orgasm. He moved a hand down between them, and found her clit again, moving his finger around it in rapid motions. Ginny arched her back against him, her breasts pushing against his chest.

He shifted from his elbow to the palm of his hand, holding himself up above her. The shift in positions gave him a new angle at which to push up into her, and he switched to using his thumb to rub around her most sensitive spot.

"Harry, I'm-" she gasped, her eyes closing, hands grasping at his shoulders as she opened her mouth wide, noises escaping her that he'd never heard her make. It wasn't another moment before she cried out, his name ripped from her throat as she clamped down around him, her insides suddenly warmer than ever before. He let go then, and he cried out her name as he orgasmed as well, collapsing onto her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held on tight, her breathing still erratic. He buried his face in her neck, trying to calm his heart rate.

After a few moments, he felt her shift under him, and he realized he was still lying, all of his weight, on top of her. He made a move to roll off her, but she was still clinging to his shoulders. Making up his mind, Harry used all of his remaining energy to pull her with him as he rolled off her, until he was on his back and she was laying flat against his chest.

Ginny seemed to realize his intentions then, because she let go of his shoulders. She moved off him then, and they both started at the feeling of Harry sliding out of her. She didn't know why the loss of contact made her ache. She looked up at him with a smile, and he reached around for his glasses before smiling back down at her.

"I'll be right back," she said, bending up to give him a kiss before she moved from the room to the bathroom. As soon as she left the room, Harry summoned his wand and cleaned up the bed. He dug around in his dresser until he found a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt, setting the shirt aside and slipping on the pants. When he stood up, he turned and saw her walking back into the bedroom, closing the door hurriedly behind her.

"Shirt?" he asked, and she took it with a smile, slipping it over her head in one easy motion. Flipping her hair out of the collar, she stood before him for only a moment before pulling back the covers of his bed and climbing under. He followed her onto the bed, wrapping his arms around her slender frame and pulling her to his chest.

"That…" he began, but the words didn't come to him. She smiled against his bare chest and pressed a soft kiss to his skin.

"Amazing," she finished for him, and he chuckled.

"I'm glad you said that," he mumbled, and she looked up at him, a grin on her face.

"Were you worrying?" she said, half joking, and he feigned innocence.

"Only a little," he ducked his head to kiss her, and she smiled into it, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He moved his hand up under her shirt to touch her bare skin, and she sighed against him.

"I love you," she pulled back slightly, mumbling it against his lips, and he smiled.

"How long before we get to do that again?" he ducked his head as he asked, and she felt a surge of affection for him.

"Well, with me going back to school," he groaned heavily, "and your busy schedule with training," an even louder groan, "I'd say probably next summer."

He let out an exasperated sigh, pressing light kisses to her skin. She giggled at the sensation, his newfound rush of affection making her head spin a little. She tugged on his head and he moved up so she could kiss him, smiling as she did. They shared a few more lazy, but happy kisses before she settled into his arms, heavy with sleep.

"How much do you want to bet that your mum interrogates us tomorrow?" Harry asked, his voice thick with impending sleep. She chuckled, thinking of her dear mother, sitting her down earlier in the summer to talk about sex, and contraception.

"You know, she might surprise us," Ginny replied just as sleepily, and Harry nodded.

"Happy Christmas, Ginny," he pulled her in tighter as he whispered it against her ear, and Ginny smiled.

"Happy Christmas, Harry."

* * *

 **A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
